


больно

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Крэйга не было рядом.





	больно

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot. нужно было.
> 
> Написано команде WTF South Park 2018

Короткая прядь волос постоянно выбивалась из-под наушников и щекотала лицо. Твика это нервировало, и он торопливо запихивал ее обратно — только чтобы дернуться спустя пару секунд, когда прядь снова выбивалась и начинала колоть щеку.  
  
Твик уже минут двадцать пялился в экран ноутбука, наблюдая, как бегает ползунок прослушивания очередной песни, застрявшей на повторе. Глаза щипало от усталости, но спать не хотелось. Термокружка с кофе опустела совсем недавно; Твик бросил на нее взгляд, собираясь на кухню за еще одной порцией, и застыл.   
  
Все еще теплая кружка мягко и успокаивающе светилась белыми точками-созвездиями. Чашка была Крэйга.  
  
И Твик этого не заметил.  
  
Не заметил, что его начала колотить дрожь, не заметил, как память зло швырнула его в водоворот произошедших сегодня событий — как была перемена, и как Крэйг почти кричал на него своим ровным голосом, и как Твик сунул ему фак под нос, а Крэйг ответил тем же; как выражение на лице Крэйга неуловимо изменилось, и взгляд сделался таким сухим и колючим, что Твика будто окатило ведром холодной воды; и как его затрясло, замутило от этого взгляда, еще долго преследующего его после того, как Крэйг растворился в толпе старшеклассников.  
  
Кружка на столе остывала, и созвездия на ней гасли, оставляя только абсолютную черноту.  
  
Твик так привык, что Крэйг всегда где-то поблизости, и как никогда остро почувствовал, что его здесь нет; как никогда остро почувствовал пустоту глубоко внутри, хотя раньше и не знал, что там вообще что-то было.   
  
Крэйга не было рядом.  
  
И завтра его рядом не будет. И послезавтра, и послепослезавтра, и придется учиться жить с этой пустотой, и глушить ее, в то время как Крэйг будет не-рядом: сам по себе, никогда с Твиком ничем не связанный, в поле его зрения просто потому, что они ходят в одну школу и этого не избежать.  
  
Как все хорошо раньше было. Когда они холодными ночами выбегали на улицу посмотреть на звезды, а Крэйг водил в воздухе рукой и называл созвездия, и обнимал крепко, и стоял близко-близко. Когда Твик приходил к нему домой и, обнаружив у себя очередную ссадину, паниковал, пока Крэйг с типично спокойным выражением лица вел его в ванную и, посадив на унитаз, уверенно рылся в аптечке. Когда они целовались — наплевав на всех, кроме друг друга. Тогда Твику было так приятно, тогда все было так хорошо — так, как надо, так, что останавливалось дыхание, и в ушах шумело, и сердце колотилось как бешеное, так, что становилось даже немного больно.  
  
Твику было больно.  
  
Больнобольнобольнобольнобольноболь—  
  
Твик, дрожа, с силой вцепился в свои плечи и бросил взгляд на часы. Было одиннадцать ночи — то время, когда Твику хуже всего, когда он уязвимее всего, когда все мысли, сдерживаемые днем, прорываются наружу и пожирают его изнутри, и когда хочется просто скрючится, крепко сминая в руках подушку, и молить, чтобы это прекратилось, чтобы случилось хоть что-нибудь, что отвлекло бы его, позволило пережить эту ночь. И обычно это случалось — Крэйг, как чувствуя, всегда появлялся в эти моменты и гладил его по плечам, целовал сухие щеки,  _был рядом_ , и мысли отступали, и темнота ночи не казалось кромешной, и можно было выдохнуть, и можно было жить дальше.  
  
Сейчас Крэйга с ним не было. И никогда больше не будет.  
  
Твик задрожал сильнее от этой мысли и прерывисто вдохнул; воздуха резко перестало хватать, грудь сдавило будто тисками. Никогда больше не будет спокойных ночей, никогда больше не будет спасения от этого обездвиживающего отчаяния — и спасения от этой боли тоже не будет. Ничего хорошего больше не будет, и будет только больно, больно, больно.  
  
Сквозь тихую музыку в наушниках Твик услышал, как что-то стукнуло в окно, и, сильно вздрогнув, рывком стянул их с головы. Прядь тут же нещадно заколола щеку, а Твик замер, прислушиваясь. Что-то снова ударило стекло, затем еще раз, и это не могло быть совпадением, и Твик, устав бояться, — потому что самое страшное уже случилось — отдернул занавески и открыл окно.  
  
Снаружи, в снегу, под рассыпанными в темном небе созвездиями, стоял Крэйг. У него был такой растрепанный вид, будто он только что вскочил с постели — шапка сидела криво, а куртка казалась просто накинутой на плечи. Взгляд у Крэйга был усталый, но спокойный и привычный, без следа утренней колючести, а под глазами легкими тенями наметились круги. Он вопросительно поднял брови, будто спрашивая разрешения, и этот простой жест выбил из Твика весь воздух. Он, дрожа и с трудом найдя в себе силы, кивнул; Крэйг кивнул в ответ и исчез за углом дома, а Твик, спотыкаясь на ровном месте, побежал вниз, к входной двери.  
  
Твику было больно. Но теперь это была совсем иная боль.


End file.
